


Flustered

by writeasoph



Series: Cute Septiplier Stories [10]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jack is adorable, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Senpai, coffeeshop, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes back from a coffee shop a little flustered after being swept off his feet in embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered

"Jack? Jack. Jack!"

"Hmm?"

Felix crouched in front of his best friend to see him sitting and daydreaming on the couch. It had taken 5 minutes for him to get through to him, which he was finding hard to believe.

"Welcome to the real word, Jack. What were you dreaming about that I couldn't even talk to you for fuck's sake," Felix said, moving back towards the kitchen.

Whatever Jack was thinking about obviously made him embarrassed, since when this question was asked the boys cheeks turned bright pink and he stared down at the floor, twiddling his thumbs.

"Um, nothing?" he said, knowing straight away that Felix was not going to drop it at that.

"Nothing hey? Well, I don't think it was bearing in mind that you were pretty absorbed into nothing a few minutes ago," Felix snickered. "Come on bro, you can tell me!"

"Fine. It's not as if you have any other friends to tell anyway," Jack said smiling at the ground. "I was thinking about a guy I met,"

Now that was interesting, well according to Felix anyway. He dropped the dishes back in the sink that he had been mopping aimlessly and shot to sit in front of Jack, ready to listen to the great story he knew was coming. 

"Go on," Felix prompted.

Sighing, Jack started knowing he would never be left alone if he left him hanging now.

 

Walking into the café, Jack headed towards the long queue. All he wanted was a quick shot of coffee to wake him up so early. Being impatient, he started to tap his feet to some tune that had been on his mind for a few days. Eventually, this became boring too and his eyes started to wander around the room.   
There was an old man sat by the shop window and he was reading a small book that Jack didn't recognise. By the door was a young woman with a toddler who seemed to be having trouble eating a biscuit. The mother was giggling and helping the child. Jack found it adorable. Finally, Jack looked at the person behind him who was busy on their phone.

Bright red hair, small height just like Jack, muscular, gorgeous. Perfect.  
Jack gawped; he couldn't help it. The guy was amazing. Looking down at his phone, his glasses quickly managed to slide down his nose but just slow enough that he didn't really notice. Finally, just as they were about to slip off, he pushed them up using his index finger and looked up. Jack followed his line of sight to see two deep chocolate eyes staring back at him. Jack felt like he was melting to the core on the spot.   
Completely frozen, Jack failed to notice that the man looking at him was trying to tell him silently that it was his turn to order, his eyes darting back and forth.   
"Dude, it's your turn," the man mumbled. Jack's heart nearly stopped, hearing such a smooth, low voice. Eventually, he came to his senses to realise what was going on. Flustered and seeing that he probably looked like the world's biggest idiot right now, Jack turned around to order and for the first time ever, managed to stumble on his words. He was desperately trying not to say things like gorgeous, handsome and all other adjectives that failed to match this man's beauty.  
At last, when Jack had ordered, he turned around to see the man smiling at him, a guilty smile. Jack felt terribly embarrassed and hurried over to the pickup station. The barista quickly handed him his coffee and he spun around to see the man walking towards him. Not wanting to be confronted for his humiliating behaviour, Jack instantly headed towards the condiments table. He was about to grab some sugar when he heard the voice again.

"Um, hey. You left your wallet at the till,"

Shit, Jack thought. Another embarrassment. "Oh thanks, god I'm such an idiot today,"

"Really? 'Cos I think you're adorable," the man said, running a few fingers through his hair. Jack lost his breath in an instant. Did he just call him adorable?!

"Uh, um, I-" Jack spluttered.

"No need to get flustered, I'm sorry. The name's Mark. Hopefully, I'll see you around," he said, winking as he walked off.

Jack was left clutching his coffee and struggling to breathe slightly as Mark walked away and out of the coffee shop. He opened his wallet to see all of his cards and cash in place but also found part of a napkin inside one of the pockets. How did that get there? Jack thought, taking it out.

 

Sorry if I embarrassed you  
but I think you're cute

Call me? <3  
07174263573   
Mark

 

As Jack walked outside the café, he couldn't keep the grin off his face. He had gotten home and just collapsed on the sofa ready to daydream about the possibilities that this man could hold. That was, until Felix had arrived home.

 

 

"Woah, sounds like a good guy Jack. Have you called him yet?" Felix asked.

"No, I'm gonna do it later when you're not here to screw everything up," Jack joked.

"Seems like you can do that all by yourself, Jackie," Felix said.

"Shut up," Jack said, pushing him all the way to the floor, smiling non-stop.


End file.
